Will you be my lady for tonight,and forever?
by Kyoko-Sayuri
Summary: The oneshot I promised is now here.Full Summary inside..Raikim.. Hope you like it!


**Hi guys! If you read my last chapter from the story "Swan princess locket" than you know that this oneshot is my way of saying "I'm sorry!" for not updating in such a long time. **

**Summary :it's been about 2 months since Rai was declared leader and Shoku warrior and his birthday was coming in 2 days so the monks decided to give him a surprise party to celebrate not only his birthday but his advance in rank. Little did they now that Rai is not only going to get a party but also the girl of his dreams(you know who).**

**Now on with the story!! **

It was a nice peaceful day at the temple, the birds were,the sun was high up in the sky, the monks were training with master Fung, Dojo was lazing somewhere in the sun and everything was great.

After finishing their training master Fung gave the four monks the rest of the day off the relax and enjoy the sunny day.

"Great we hadn't had any free time these couple of months since our great battle with the Heylin"Rai said laying down on the soft grass.

"Right about that partner, I feel more tired than a 3 legged cow in a running marathon" Clay replied.

"We must not waste much time in resting the forces of evil are still out there and we must defeat them"Omi said practicing some moves while the others were laying on the grass watching him.

"I bet we wouldn't rest at all if Omi was named leader"Kim said loud enough for only Clay and Rai to hear and they both agreed.

"Well the good news is that he's not and you know that my birthday is in two days so I was thinking ......" Rai was cut by Kimiko.

"Oh would you look at that I have 56 new mails to respond gotta go se you guys latter"and with that she scurried back to the temple.

"That also reminds me, I hadn't wrote to my dad in a long tie he probably is mad at me for that better go and send him a letter"Clay was off as well.

"I have no time to waste I must train in order to become the greatest Xiaolin dragon" Omi left as well.

At this Raimundo only raised an eyebrow ,they were up to something and he was going to find out what, but latter right now he was going to take a nap right where he was.

**Meanwhile in the temple...........**

"ok you guys he have to make sure that things like this won't happen until the party" Kim said to the other two.

"Yes we must keep him occupied until then, but how are going to do that?"Omi asked.

" perhaps I might be of some assistance"They all turned to see Master Fung with Dojo on his shoulder and Master Guan entering the room.

"No offence master Guan but what are you doing here?"Clay asker tipping his hat at the monk.

"I have heard about the new leader birthday and wish to help prepare the celebration he deserves so you may count on me at all times."Master Guan replied bowing.

At this Kim got an idea. "And I know just how." She said grinning.

**The next morning.....**

The four monks were sitting in the vault with master Fung and Master Guan in front of them.

"Young monks I have an announcement to make. Master Guan has offered to train you Raimundo in order to improve your skills as will train with him at his temple for today and till noon tomorrow." Master Fung said.

At this Rai could only stare in disbelief and groan "But Master Fung Tomorrow is my birthday and I wanted to spend it with my friends not training"

"I know young one that is why you will only train till noon tomorrow after wards you shall return to the temple now go and pack what you need for you will be spending the night there."

With that he dismissed the Dragon of Wind who groggily returned to his "room" to pack.

"Some birthday it's gonna be" he said to himself.

****

After Raimundo and Master Guan left the monks were finally free to be able to set up everything for the party without worrying about him finding out.

"That was a great idea there lil'lady"Clay said tipping his ha to Kimiko.

"Thanks now come on we've got a lot of things to get this done on time and no time to waste, so come on." She replied.

They started working and when they where finished everything looked amazing, there where 3 meter tall pictures of him with his family friends or then and some where black and white others more colorful to make them look more artistic and each one was illuminated by a reflector that was standing behind the thin wall that the picture was hanging one(to help you imagine this look on youtube at the first episode of "RBD, la Familia") , there was also a tunnel like opening where the door that from the garden where everything was arranged to the monks sleeping area so he could come out throw there just like a VIP star, and there was also a stage in the opposite side from the tunnel and a red carped that led from the tunnel to the stage , a breakdance area tables with snacks and all kind of drinks, and reflectors everywhere on the walls .

They also made sure to invite his family and all of his friends and girlfriends(to Kimiko's dislike).It was going to be huge.

This was going to be Raimundo's dream birthday party.

They finished everything at 11 AM the next day. They received news from Master Guan that Raimundo will only return at 5PM that afternoon because he was exausted from his training.

That left enough time for then to get ready and for all of the guest to arrive.

It was 3:30 PM "Ok guys will start to arrive in 30 minutes is Chuki here? I need him to get Rai's clothes and supplies as soon as possible he has to be ready when Dojo will go and pick him up."Kim said in an anxious voice.

"No problem lil'lady I've already given Chuki everything he need and he's off now why don't you go and get ready me ,Omi Master Fung and Dojo will take care of the guest " and with that he was off.

It was true Omi and Clay needed only 20 minutes to be ready Kim needed at least an hour so she didn't complain and went to get ready.

**At Guan's temple..........**

"Hey time to wake up and get ready we have to be ready by 5, you up yet?" Chuki said entering Rai's room with the clothes and supplies Clay gave him.

"Ready for what, and what's with all those things you brought me?" Rai asked now confused.

"You'll see kid, you'll see"Chuki replied and winked at him.

***

At 4:45PM Dojo was at Guan's temple and they were all waiting for Rai. When He finally came out he was wearing black pants , a forest green shirt that matched his eyes and unbuttoned at the top so it showed his medallion, black shoes, his hear was even more spick due to the gel and a few strand fell on his eyes making him even more handsome.

"Looking good kid,now let's go we don't want to be late:Dojo said winking at himas he supersized.

"Wait late for what and where did these clothes come from?"he asked pointing at his clothes.

" A gift now come on and you'll see," the dragon replied quickly as Rai, master Guan and Chuki got on him and they were of to the temple.

**The temple.....**

The temple was lit like a concert room with reflectors shining of the guest had arrived and were waiting for the birthday boy.

Rai could see from a distance the temple shinning brightly and suddenly realization hit him"You guys made me a surprise party?" well with all the lights it isn't such a surprise anymore" the dragon said.

They landed at the opposite end of the temple so as no one could see them. When they reached the monks sleeping quarters Clay,Omi and Master Fung were there to greet them.

" Happy birthday partner!"Clay said Hi5-ing Rai "Yes indeed happy birthday my friend!" the bald monk cheered happy.

"Thanks guys but where's Kimiko?" the brazilion boy asked looking around for the petit girl.

"Oh you'll see partner, now come on your guest are waiting for you"Clay said pushing him to the tunnel, grinning.

When Raimundo walked out of the tunnel girl started screaming, every began to cheer the reflectors all turned to him, he never felt like such a star before and he was loving it.

All the girls around him kissing him and hugging his mom and dad there his 8 brothers and sisters his best friends Lucas and Diogo the atmosphere of the party, it was amazing. But the better part was yet to come.

Suddenly the stage lights started moving and turning different colors, the Dj was playing a song and he could make out a small frame on the stage.

Everyone turned to face the stage just in time as the light enabled them to see Kimiko on stage. When he saw her Rai's jaw and many other boy's dropped to the ground.

She looked amazing her hair was straightened and a part was coming on her face partialy covering her right eye giving her a seductive air, she was wearing a pair of satin black shorts that were showing her legs a strapless top also black with sparkling black jewels at her breast line, black high heels shoes and 3 thick black bracelets on her right arm. She was sexy and hot at the same time.

All of o sudden for Rai could only see Kim and no one else, he didn't even see Jermaine walk next to her on stage, until he spoke in the mike and wished him a happy birthday to which he raised his hand in thanks, and the song started.

(Kimiko) Algo especial te preparei Sei que você vai  
se surpreender Neste aniversário Comerei  
teu coração(at this she poited at him and his heart skipped a beat)

(Jermaine)Você vai ver o quanto vou me comportar mal  
Com as tuas amigas vou paquerar Neste  
aniversário Vou tentar que seja o pior

(Both)Já não quero que me finja mais,  
amor Enquanto que você me engana sem motivo  
É por isso que esta farsa já acabou

Bye bye, feliz aniversário

Uhhhh... Sha la la la la Feliz  
aniversário... Feliz aniversário...

(Kim)Sei que talvez vou me sujar Mas é que  
você tem sido igual E neste  
aniversário comerei teu  
coração

(Both)Já não quero que me finja mais,  
amor Enquanto que você me engana sem motivo  
É por isso que esta farsa já acabou

Bye bye, feliz aniversário

Já não quero que me finja mais,  
amor Enquanto que você me engana sem motivo  
É por isso que esta farsa já acabou

Bye bye, feliz aniversário

Feliz aniversário (Ooooh)

Já não quero que me finja mais,  
amor Enquanto que você me engana sem motivo  
É por isso que esta farsa já acabou

Bye bye, feliz aniversário

(both)Algo especial te preparei Sei que você vai  
se surpreender Neste aniversário Vou tentar  
que seja o pior Vou tentar que seja o pior Vou  
tentar que seja o pior

(Kim)Happy birthday to you!!!

And the song ended, everyone started clapping their hands and cheering, Rai was in shock, Kim had just sung for him in Portuguese, for him!! Without a second though he rushed to the stage and hugged her tight,Kim was hugging him back and whispering happy birthday in his ear.

When he finally let go of her everyone was grinning like mad at them, but they didn't care, they got off the stage and the party continued.

Rai was greeting and receiving happy birthday from his friends and family, drinking and chatting with his guy friends, all the while surrounded by beautiful girls who where trying to flirt with him but his eyes where only on one girl on the dance floor trying to teach the bald monk how to dance.

It was the middle of the night and time for the birthday boy to choose his lady for tonight.

Rai took the red rose that Clay had brought for him and made his way to the crowd of girls waiting anxiously to see who will he choose.

He walked pasted then and to the tunnel entrance where Kimik was with Master Fung and Omi, now everyone's attention was towards him. He stopped in front of Kim and extended the rose towards her before asking "Kim will you be my lady for tonight..."then in a seductive whisper "and forever" after flashing her one of his million dollar smiles.

Kim took the rose and answerd"Yes I will for tonight..." then also in a seductive whisper"and forever" then hugged him tight.

Everyone started cheering for then and started screaming "Kiss...kiss....kiss" both Rai and Kim laughed and blushed at this .

Rai turned to his beloved Kim and looked deep into her eyes before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. For a moment it seem like there was no one in the world but then.

The kiss was passionate, romantic and incredibly intoxicating but every good moment had to end and they broke apart gasping for air with everyone cheering.

The night went on like that, dinking, chatting, dancing or jus enjoying themselves all the while Raimundo holding Kimiko hand or waist and never letting her away from him.

Finally at 4AM in the morning the final song was announced, it was a slow one(Joey Fatone-ready to fall) .Rai led Kim to the dance ring and they started to dance slow with his hands resting on her small waist, her arms around his neck and their foreheads touching.

I get a feeling  
I can't explain  
Whenever your eyes meet mine  
My heart spins in circles  
And I lose all space and time  
And now that we're standing face to face  
Somethin' tells me  
It's gonna be okay

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight

Now their lips came togheter in a long , tender kiss as they continued dancing.

I know you've been watching  
Choosin' your moment  
I've been dreaming of that day  
No one before you has gotten to me this way  
And now that we're standing face to face  
There's something that I need to say

And I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Ready to hold my heart open wide  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight

Nothing is certain, this I know  
Wherever we're headed I'm ready to go  
I can't promise forever but baby I'll try  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Yes I'm ready to fall in love tonight  
Yes, I'm ready to fall in love tonight

As the song ended so did the party, everyone left and the monks got ready to bed for it was 5AM usually at this time they would wake up and train but since Master Fung gave them the day of the didn't have to worry about that.

"Wow this was the best party ever"Rai said to Kim as they lay on his mat ready to sleep, Clay was already snoring, and was far asleep "I can't believe you guys did all these for me, it amazing"

"Well you deserve it, and besides we could use a party like that once in a while" she replied resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, won't argue with that"he said turning to look at her and finding her asleep. He gave her a quick peck on the lips so as not to wake and went to sleep himself with her in his arms.

FIN.

**And in case you are wondering where that idea with the rose and lady for tonight is my country most of the times at a boy's birthday party he does and the girl ussualy becomes his girlfriend, y'know on your birthday you receive everything you want, including the girl of your dreams.**

**So here's the oneshot just like I promised you!!**


End file.
